


What're Friends For?

by Ashleopard



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleopard/pseuds/Ashleopard
Summary: Korra and Asami talk and kiss. Fluff. Partial nudity. Very basic.





	What're Friends For?

“Take my shirt off.”

Korra paused from where she was kissing Asami’s neck. The beautiful CEO was straddling her as she sat on the couch, body blocking the only lamp so it illuminated her perfectly when she leaned back to look at her. “Er… are you sure?”

Asami’s eyebrow cocked and made Korra regret the words immediately. “Well, not if you don’t want to. Sorry I just thought-”

“No!” Korra’s squeak interrupted her. “I - I want to. Believe me, I want to.” Her anxiety faded with the smile that tugged at Asami’s lips; the refreshing relief in her eyes. “I just don’t know if that’s a bit too fast for you. I mean, you haven’t dated anyone in, like, four years.” 

She shrugged. “I dated a little while you were recovering.” Korra pouted. “But that was only because I was trying to do the healthy thing and move on. None of those ended up getting too far.” 

Korra laughed. “My point being.” 

She smiled. “I suppose you’re right.”

Korra’s arms tightened around her waist, pulling her into the closest thing to a hug in their position. Asami’s forehead rested on hers, arms draping over her shoulders. “It’s not like you’ve been active since you broke up with Mako, either.” 

“Excuse you! I happened to get a  _ lot  _ of action  _ very  _ recently.” Asami sighed; Korra answered the question before she could ask. “With a beautiful woman. In the spirit world. And I assure you, it was good.”

Asami laughed. She pulled back and leaned down to kiss Korra, a firm hand on her cheek, holding her in the kiss. She hummed. “What you say can only be true - seeing as how good a kisser you are. No one gets that skilled without  _ lots  _ of practice. But tell me, Korra, was this mystery kisser the most amazing person you’d ever kissed?”

She chuckled. “I mean, don’t tell Mako - it might kill him, really - but yes. She’s stunning and brilliant and I wish I could spend all my time kissing her. Maybe I should just make us inseparable and bring her on all my important Avatar Business with me.”

Soft, addictive giggling. “I don’t know how she’d feel about that. Your Avatar Business tends to have a violent streak.” Her thumb caressed Korra’s jaw; Korra had the notion that Asami meant that and wasn’t exactly thrilled about it. “So you really like this girl?”

“Mhm,” she answered simply. Asami’s nails were on the back of her neck and coherent thought seemed to leave. “S-she’s just so… smart. You would get along. Talk about Satomobiles. I don’t understand all the engine stuff but it’s fascinating.” She played with the hem of Asami’s tank top; nervous, but curious. “Spirits, Asami. She never ceases to amaze me. I wish I could tell her everything I thought of her, but that might take a while.” Asami kissed her cheek. “I mean I could always try to show her.” 

“I think you should,” Asami answered. Her quiet voice sent a child down Korra’s spine - a terrified but excited chill. Korra yipped as she felt a bite on her neck and laughed. Dammit, she should never had told her how much that turned her on. She readjusted. “I mean, we do have a few hours…. Assuming it was me you were talking about.” 

Korra answered by kissing her; a long searing kiss that seemed to carry itself. By the time Asami kissed her back she’d almost forgotten what they were doing at all. Once again, Asami pulled back to instruct Korra: “Take my shirt off.”

Korra traveled down, peppering small, soft kisses over her cheek and neck. Her hand dipped under the thin fabric to the small of her back, a careful finger trailing a little ways up her spine and back down. She felt Asami stiffen as she nipped her pulse point. A small breath followed. “Only you would respond as slowly as possible. By now anyone else would’ve been halfway to second.”

“Do you want me to go faster?”

She laughed. “Take your time. It’s sweet.”

Taking Asami’s impatience into account, she move her hands up to Asami’s rib caged, the fabric riding up with her. Asami’s skin was smooth and warm to the touch and Korra had no honest clue as to how she was keeping her cool. She sucked Asami’s earlobe, smiling a little as she squeaked. “You’re insufferable!”

“Guilty as charged.” 

She pulled away, catching Asami’s gaze. The beautiful woman nodded, and Korra carefully helped her remove the shirt (very carefully, knowing she didn’t want to accidentally hurt her somehow by being reckless). She tossed it aimlessly and admired Asami with a hesitant gaze. 

Soft, pale skin, elegant curves, a slight pudge to her stomach with the way she was sitting. While her arms were covered with small scars from years in the garage, Korra had not been expecting a rather large scar at her ribcage, nor the several little ones that did not resemble the others. If she could bend that way, Korra would have kissed them. “What’s that from?” she asked, her thumb settling gently on the large one. 

A long, embarrassed sigh. “I, um, might’ve blown up a car once, by accident.”

“What?!”

“By accident,” she repeated defensively. She shook her head. “Okay, we were out on the race track and the car broke down. So I was looking at it and I’d stepped away to get some parts, and as I was coming back it had a  _ small, contained  _ explosion. Nobody else got hurt but I was the closest and got a nasty piece of metal to my ribs.” Her expression dropped, eyes glinting with nostalgia. “Hiroshi was so angry that I was grounded from the garage for a whole month after I got out of the hospital. It was supposed to be longer but I think he missed me.” 

Korra wrapped her arms around her, offering a small bit of reassuring affection. “I’m sorry.”

Asami frowned. “We can’t pretend he never existed, Korra. I-It’s better this way.” Korra knew Asami much preferred that her father had died a hero, but it was probably always going to be a sensitive topic. Spirits, she didn’t know if she’d ever have been able to forgive someone who had tried to… to….

She kissed her cheek. “What about that one?” It was a much smaller scar, on her hip. 

Asami huffed. “You don’t think you’re the only one who fought the Red Lotus, do you?”

Korra laughed, relieved when Asami seemed to buy better to the new topic. She tried not to think too much about it - knowing it could very easily upset her, but the gentle conversation of such sensitive topics seemed to make it easier to stomach. “If that’s all you have to show for it, I daresay you fared far better than I did.”

Asami kissed her. “I think everyone got out of that fight better than you, unless you count the other side.” Her hand settled on Korra’s bicep. “But thank you.” 

Korra’s hands traced where she’d pointed out the first scar. “I would kiss it better but I can’t bend that way.” 

“Four elements and that’s what you can’t bend?” Korra snorted with laughter, even more so when she caught a glimpse of Asami’s triumphant beam. She calmed as she felt Asami’s hand on her cheek. She leaned into it. “But seriously. Thank you for caring. It… it means a lot.”

Korra looked up and was caught in the green of her eyes, unsure of what to say. There were a million things she wanted to tell her: that she was her closest friend; that she meant the world to her; that she was the most beautiful person Korra had ever met. Instead, she summed it all up with the very classic, “I love you.” 

Asami’s face softened. “I love you too.”

She kissed her. “Besides, what are friends for?”


End file.
